particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Crusade
The International Crimson Crusade (Selucian: Cruciata Rubra Internationalis) is a Selucia-based international political and religious organization with the goal of recreating the political and cultural "natural state" of Terra, to indefinitely postpone the end of the world. History The Crimson Crusade was initially founded in the 7:th of September 3236 as a successor of the Imperial Crusaders League, the ruling body of the Union of Imperial Crusader Kingdoms, a Selucian nationalist entity in Pontesi, ruled by it's Overlord Alamar Xarfaxis. Initially characterized by activism and extremism, the party soon found itself plagued by internal division, between those sporting Xarfaxis's vision of a Selucianized Pontesi and those opting for a more moderate approach, with integration and co-existence. The struggle ended in Xarfaxis being ousted from power by the party leadership and subsequently placed in house arrest, while the new government under Zethi Dungeari tried to negotiate with rioting Pntek Nationalists of the Pontesi Hegemony. This struggle also led into the most radical elements seceding from the movement, forming the national communist-influenced Crimson Onslaught. The result proved disastrous as the Crusade was defeated in a matter of little more then a decade. However, thanks to arrangements made with the Alliance of Terran Republics, that the Crusade had gained support from during the war solely because the opposing Pntek Nationalists being members of the rivalling International Monarchist League, many politicians, civil personnel, soldiers and civilians loyal to the Crusade were allowed safe passage into ATR-aligned Feline Homeland of Barmenia. Others fled to Beiteynu, or in the case of Xarfaxis and other established members of the radical faction, to Selucia. While the Crusade leadership under Dungeari survived the onslaught of the uprising, they would not survive their internal opinion. Many in the exile community blamed attempts of negotiating with Pntek nationalists for the loss of the war. Dungeari resigned from his position as Grand Crusader, and was later found murdered in his home under mysterious circumstances. The Crusade was still recognized as the sole legal government of Pontesi by Barmenia, Selucia and several other ATR-aligned states, and continued to be engaged in a guerrilla war along the Barmenian-Pontesian border, with little avail. Dungeari was replaced by Adeladie Celticae, a Pontesi-born ethnic Selucian who had switched sides during the internal conflicts. As Xarfaxis died from a stroke in his home in Auroria, Celticae moved to posthumously rehabilitate his name. It was under these years that a cult of personality began to emerge around the decreased leader. Celticae would reorganize the Crusade into an international organization, declaring not only Pontesi, but Malivia and Keymon as well to be natural, legitimate targets for Selucian expansionism. The Crusade, in close cooperation with the Felinist sect known as Lionism, which to a large extent was formed out of Selucianist Hoisans from the exile community who had adopted Felinist beliefs, also declared that Vanuku was an integral part of Barmenia, and should rightfully be annexed into the Felinist State. However, it was not until the birth of the Second Union of Imperial Crusader Kingdoms led by the Society for Freedom in Pontesi, that the Crusade adopted beliefs that made it become truly international organization. An Oxminister-based "study group", known as the Xarfaxian Disciples for Tolerance and Harmony, said to have inherited several secret writings of the Overlord called the The Arcanaeum. Here, a plan for restoring Terra's "natural state" was outlined, with the goal of returning the world into the mysterious state of''Dawn of Time'' to indefinitely postpone Armageddon. The writings not only outlined for creating an ideal neo-medieval society, slowly abandoning many modern interventions, such as automobiles and mass-production (though not the steam engine), but also advocated a restoration of the "natural" political borders of several nations. Apart from the already outlined Selucian conquest of Pontesi, Malivia and Keymon, Xarfaxis advocated large parts of Saridan and Alduria to be annexed by Mordusia, whose people were supposedly related to the Selucian Folk through their "spiritual character". Hutori was to be given back it's ancient name of Athlorcea and reorganized into a protectorate under the satanic emperor of Davostag, Lord Medivh Evil, who Xarfaxis claimed to be "a paragon for us, giving an example of how a mighty Empire can look when it has reached full harmony with it's core values and ethics". Most radically of all however, it advocated the cretaion of a Draddwyr Homeland, compromised of almost all of the Great North Dovani Plain. Xarfaxis believed the Draddwyr to be the natural "master folk" of the entire Dovani continent and the only ones that could rival ethnic Selucians in "spiritual evolution". Apart from tendencies in the Blue Labour Alliance of Mordusia, the non-Selucian organization were Xarfaxian thought gained greatest influence was the Good Folk movement in Dranland, where the Crusade wielded considerable influence. Here, the idea of creating a Draddwyr Homeland gained momentum, especially when the aforementioned became a junior partner in the government, under the (in)famous Draddwyr nationalist politician Heiro Fahramar. Ideology and Theology The ideology of the Crimson Crusade is based on the teachings found in The Arcanaeum, a series of writings on politics, religion and spirituality, written and complied by Alamar Xarfaxis. Many, if not most, consider Xarfaxis to be a saint, sent by Eliyahu to mankind’s salvation. The Crusade claims to be loyal to the teachings of the Selucian Patriarchal Church. However, tensions have arisen from recent Arch-Patriarch's disentanglement of the Church from wordily politics, the re-acceptance of monarchism and the denunciation of Hosio-Felinism as a heresy. Much because of it's history, Crusade views Felinism as a legitimate “sister religion”, and views monarchies especially belonging to the International Monarchist League as enemies of the Church and the Natural State. Crusade-aligned political parties and organizations have historically differed on a number of subjects, from the heavily state-interventionist government of the Union of Imperial Crusader Kingdoms under Alamar Xarfaxis, to the laissez-faire economics of the Werin Deg. However, there are some tenets that nearly all ICC-members and sympathizers subscribe to. Crusaders are almost always found on the socially authoritarian side of the spectrum, opposing abortion, feminism, gay rights and multiculturalism, as well as favouring invasive animal welfare legislation, in line with the biocentric ethics outlined by Xarfaxis. Critics have labeled the Crusade “ecofascist" and pointed out how the same people who doesn't lift a finger when people of the "wrong" ethnicity are being harassed would kill to ensure that the same treatment would not happen to pigs or rats. Subdivisions WIP